vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Miriam (Ritual of the Night)
Summary Miriam was one of the few humans that survived the white crystal transmutation process, and became Shardbinders, granting them the unique ability to absorb demons's crystallized power in the form of shards. She grew up in the Alchemist Guild together with Gebel and a young alchemist Johannes, but unbeknownst to them the alchemists were preparing a ritual which would sacrifice the Shardbinders to open the gates of Hell. Thankfully, under unknown circumstances, she fell in a deep sleep for 10 years and was spared. She awoke to a second demon invasion led by her childhood friend, Gebel and she sets out on a quest to fulfill their promise to each other. During her attempt to redeem Gebel, she found out he was being controlled by a demon named Gremory with the intent to summon Bael, the King of Demons. With the help of Zangetsu, who lent her Gremory's anathema the Zangetsuto, she frees Gebel from the demon's control, but it was too late as his corruption has spread too much. However, thanks to Zangetsu's sacrifice she manages to defeat Gremory, in the process uncovering that there is more to the plot, as one of the Church's own exorcists, Dominique, has forsaken God and now seeks to summon Bael. She was almost successful, although thanks to Miriam and her companion's efforts they manage to defeat the King of Demons and destroy the castle. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Miriam Origin: Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human/Shardbinder Powers and Abilities: |-|Standard=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Is able to see secret walls with Detective's Eye), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Supernatural Luck, Acrobatics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Master in multiple weapons arts), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Power Absorption (Due to being a Shardbinder, she has the ability to adsorb the crystallized power of demons), Magic, Summoning (Various familiars, demons and weapons), Lifesteal (With Drain she is able to steal life from her enemies), Healing (With the Healing shard, potions and her Carabosse can sometimes heal her), Petrification (With Petra Ray and Petra Breath), Teleportation (With Dimension Shift and a Waystone), Transformation (Transforms into a lili with Bunnymorphosis), Time Stop (With Standstill), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can unleash a poison mist and a storm with Venom Mist and Toxic Storm), Acid Manipulation (With Acid Jet), Darkness Manipulation (With Fald Ciu, Fald Taiab and Void Ray), Holy Manipulation (Sends out rays of holy light with Tis Raiff and Tis Rozaïn), Light Manipulation (With Tis Raiff and Reflector Ray), Explosion Manipulation (With Bolide Blast), Gravity Manipulation (With Invert she is able to reverse her own gravity), Blood Manipulation (She can absorb blood and heal herself with Blood Steal), Sound Manipulation (With Death Cry and Upbeat Heat), Vibration Manipulation (She can create shockwaves with Gale Crawler), Forcefield Creation (With Welcome Company), Duplication (She can summon a shadow double with Shadow Tracer), Homing Attack (Is able to shoot a homing arrow with Chaser Arrow), Statistics Amplification (With Money is Power, Red Remembrance, Sacred Shade, Accelerator and Dantalion which can increase her STR), Damage Boost, Statistics Reduction (She can slow enemies down with Lethargy) and Damage Reduction (Both physical and magical) Resistance to: Poison Manipulation, Petrification, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Magic |-|Optional Equipment= Enhanced Senses (She can see further and see items through obstacles with Convex Glasses and Eye of Horus), Information Analysis (She can see enemy health with Gauge Glasses) and Curse Manipulation (She can inflict curses through various weapons) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Defeated Craftwork early on, that did this) Speed: At least Sub Relativistic+ Reactions and Combat Speed (Dodged Bathin's ray of light), Speed of Light with Reflector Ray Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building level Durability: At least Small Building level Stamina: Very high (Able to fight hordes of demons without tiring). Unlimited mana with Gebel's Glasses Range: Extended melee range with most weapons, up to tens of meters with spells and guns Standard Equipment: Aries' Horns, Scarf, Knife, Kung Fu Shoes, Zangetsuto and Blue Rose Optional Equipment: *List of Weapons *List of Armor *List of Headgear *List of Scarfs *List of Accessories Intelligence: Gifted (Even as a child she went through rigorous training and teachings. She is a master of multiple forms of combat and weapons, and can masterfully wield the power she obtains from absorbing demon shards instantly when she obtains them) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Conjure Shards= *'8-bit Flame:' Produces a pillar of eight-bit flame. *'Axe Strike:' Produces a giant axe and strikes the enemy with a grievous blow. *'Blood Steal:' Absorbs blood from nearby enemies to restore her health. *'Cerulean Splash:' Launches a bounding ball of water at enemies. *'Death Cry:' Regales her surroundings with a chilling and damaging cry. *'Draconic Rage:' Summons a dragon that rends enemies with it's claws. *'Flytrap:' Places a Moco Weed on the ground. *'Gale Crawler:' Creates a shockwave that travels across the ground and rips enemies apart. *'Head Flail:' Miriam attacks by using a dullahammer's head as a flail. *'Insatiable:' Shatters glass on the Ground to create a pillars of magic that move forward. *'Jackpot:' Miriam uses a slot machine to determine the nature of your attack. It includes a barage of coins, summoning a giant bell that creates sound waves and summoning multiple watermelons that explode. *'Riga Storæma:' Conjures a column of flame. *'Shuriken:' Attacks with a type of concealed throwing weapon. *'Summon 8-bit Ghost:' Calls forth an eight-bit ghost. *'Summon 8-bit Zombie:' Call forth an eight-bit zombie. *'Summon Bat:' Calls forth a bat and sets it upon foes. *'Summon Buer:' Calls forth a leonine demon and sets it upon foes. *'Summon Chair:' Calls forth a...chair? and sets it down. *'Summon Ghost:' Calls forth a ghost and sets it upon foes. *'Summon Gieremund:' Calls forth a demon hound and sets it upon foes. *'Summon Hellhound:' Calls forth a hellhound and sets it upon foes. *'Summon Insect:' Calls forth an insect that attacks diagonally forward. *'Summon Rat:' Calls forth a giant rat and sets it up on foes. *'Summon Shovel Armor:' Calls forth a shovel-wielding knight and sets it upon foes. *'Summon Simian:' Calls forth an ape-like demon and sets it upon foes. *'Summon Tracer:' Calls forth a fiend that lies in wait beneath the terrain. *'Summon Water Leaper:' Calls forth an amphibious demon and sets it upon foes. *'Teps Salrenda:' She strikes her surroundings with a merciless barrage of lightning. *'Thrashing Tentacle:' Attacks foes by summoning a one of Vepar's giant tentacles. *'Throw Spear:' Miriam throw a spear at her foes. *'Throwing Axe:' Miriam throw a spinning axe. *'Tis Raiff:' Unleashes holy rays. *'Toxic Storm:' Whips up a poisonous whirlwind in front of her. *'Upbeat Heat:' Miriam sends rhythmic blasts of flame toward her foes. *'Va Ischa:' Miriam flings a sharp sliver of ice towards her enemies. *'Va Schia:' Miriam summons a hunks of ice and drops it on her enemies. *'Welcome Company:' Summons Poltergeist to create a protection barrier. |-|Manipulative Shards= *'Accelerator:' Miriam moves more quickly. *'Beast Guardian:' Summons a wolfman to guard Miriam from frontal attacks. *'Bunnymorphosis:' Transforms Miriam into a lili. *'Craftwork:' Summons a giant hand that grabs onto certain objects and manipulates them. *'Feral Claws:' Attacks with sharp, lupine claws. *'Healing:' Gradually recovers Miriam's HP while the shard is active. *'Sacred Shade:' Temporarily increases her stats. *'Shadow Tracer:' Creates a shadow double. *'Standstill:' Projects a field that stops time. |-|Directional Shards= *'8-bit Fire Ball:' Throws an eight bit fire ball in the designated direction. *'Acid Jet:' Sprays a powerful acid in the designated direction. *'Aqua Stream:' Allows Miriam to swim by launching water in the designated direction. *'Bolide Blast:' Causes an explosion in the designated direction. *'Bone Toss:' Throws a bone in the designated direction. *'Chaser Arrow:' Shoots a homing arrow in the designated direction. *'Chisel Barrage:' Launches a series of chisels. *'Circular Ripper:' Swings a sharp, rotating disc in the designated direction. *'Dimension Shift:' Warps a short distance in the designated direction. *'Directed Shield:' Calls forth a shield that can be faced in any direction. *'Fald Ciu:' Launches a focused ball of dark energy in the designated direction. *'Fald Taiab:' Creates a field of dark power in the designated direction. *'Flame Cannon:' Launches a fireball in the designated direction. *'Flamethrower:' Launches flames in the designated direction. *'Flying Dagger:' Flings a dagger at enemies. *'Gold Bullet:' Weaponizes 1% of Miriam's total gold and throws it in the designated direction. *'Hammer Knuckle:' Swings a massive fist in the designated direction. *'Heretical Grinder:' Extends a shaft of rotating blades in the designated direction. *'Inferno Breath:' Expels flames in the designated direction. *'Lethargy:' Extends a shaft of rotating blades in the designated direction. *'Petra Breath:' Releases a gas that causes petrification in the designated direction. *'Petra Ray:' Fires a beam in the designated direction that petrifies enemies. *'Reflector Ray:' Miriam travels along a ray of light. *'Release Toad:' Releases a toad in the designated direction. *'Riga Dohin:' Creates a field of incinerating force. *'Ruinous Rood:' Throws a spinning blade that returns like a boomerang. *'Summon Plume Parma:' Calls forth a pig-like demon and sets it upon foes. *'Teps Oceus:' Strikes enemies with lightning that finds them no matter where they are. *'Tis Rozaïn:' Sends a blast of holy power in the designated direction. *'Tornado Slicer:' Unleashes a tornado in the designated direction. *'True Arrow:' Looses an arrow in the designated direction. *'Venom Mist:' Releases a poisonous mist in the designated direction. *'Void Ray:' Sends a blast of dark energy in the designated direction. |-|Passive Shards= *'Alchemic Bounty:' Occasionally, the number of items obtained from crafting increases. *'Amphibian Speed:' Increases her underwater movement speed. *'Augment CON:' Increases her CON. *'Augment Gold:' Causes enemies to drop gold. *'Augment INT:' Increases her INT. *'Augment LCK:' Increases her LCK. *'Augment MND:' Increases her MND. *'Augment STR:' Increases her STR. *'Dagger Expertise:' Increases her dagger and rapier damage. *'Detective's Eye:' Makes Secret walls visible to the eye. *'Drain:' Allows her to sometimes absorb HP when attacking enemies. *'Firearm Expertise:' Increases her firearm damage. *'Greatsword Expertise:' Increases her double-handed sword damage. *'Katana Expertise:' Increases her katana damage. *'Kick Expertise:' Increases her damage from shoes. *'Money Is Power:' Miriam's stats increase proportionate to her wealth. *'Optimizer:' Increases her weapon attack speed. *'Pickpocket:' Allows Miriam to sometimes steal items from her enemies. *'Red Remembrance:' Miriam's stats increase as her HP decreases. *'Regenerate:' Restores her HP on a periodic basis. *'Resist Curses:' Increases her resistance to curses. *'Resist Darkness:' Increases her resistance to darkness. *'Resist Fire:' Increases her resistance to fire. *'Resist Ice:' Increases her resistance to ice. *'Resist Light:' Increases her resistance to light damage. *'Resist Magic:' Increases her resistance to magic. *'Resist Petrification:' Increases her resistance to petrification. *'Resist Poison:' Increases her resistance to poison. *'Resist Slash:' Increases her resistance to slashing attacks. *'Resist Strike:' Increases her resistance to striking attacks. *'Resist Thrust:' Increases her resistance to thrusting attacks. *'Resist Thunder:' Increases her resistance to thunder damage. *'Spear Expertise:' Increases her spear damage. *'Sword Expertise:' Increases her single-handed sword and club damage. *'Whip Expertise:' Increases her whip damage. *'Words of Wisdom:' Occasionally makes her spells not cost any mana. |-|Familiar Shards= *'Familiar: Bloodbringer:' Summon forth Bloodbringer to help. *'Familiar: Buer:' Summon forth Buer to help. *'Familiar: Carabosse:' Summon forth Carabosse to help that uses fairy healing items on her. *'Familiar: Dantalion:' Summon forth Dantalion to help that sometimes increases her strength. *'Familiar: Dullahammer Head:' Summon forth Dulla Head to help. *'Familiar: Silver Knight:' Summon forth the Silver Knight to help. |-|Skill Shards= *'Deep Sinker:' Causes Miram to sink in water, allowing for exploration beneath the surface. *'Double Jump:' Allows Miriam to jump a second time in the air. *'High Jump:' Allows her to jump higher than normal. *'Invert:' Reverses gravity's effect on herself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Bloodstained Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Acrobats Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Whip Users Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Spear Users Category:Gun Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Life Users Category:Healing Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Blood Users Category:Sound Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Curse Users